<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dreaming of You, Talking About You by kitkatwrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24334315">Dreaming of You, Talking About You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatwrites/pseuds/kitkatwrites'>kitkatwrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Atsumu talks in his sleep and Osamu films him, M/M, Minor Sunaosa, Sleeptalking, it’s a bit gay too, that’s it that’s the fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:36:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24334315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatwrites/pseuds/kitkatwrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Osamu learns that Atsumu talks in his sleep, especially about a certain wing spiker from Tokyo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Behold the Sacred Texts</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dreaming of You, Talking About You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello hello! I had so much fun writing this cause my twin also talks in his sleep, so every time Atsumu talks about something other than Sakusa is something said by my twin while he slept. I even got to talk to him while writing this fic while he slept, which really helped me get in <i>the zone</i> for writing this lol. Anyways, enjoy!</p>
<p>Edit 7/5: my dumbass finally remembered that Suna doesn’t have an accent</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>To most people, Atsumu and Osamu’s dynamic seemed pretty simple. Atsumu was a blunt asshole and Osamu was the nice one. Unbeknownst to most, Osamu was also an asshole, if not more so than his brother; he was just quiet about it. At least, he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>usually</span>
  </em>
  <span> quiet about it. When it came to Atsumu though? All bets were off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Case in point, at some point in high school, Atsumu started talking in his sleep. Osamu didn’t get to hear him often because he wasn’t usually one for staying up late, but sometimes boyfriends were more important than sleep. Osamu knew there was no way in hell he would ever tell his brother that, lest he deal with “aw Samu, gettin’ soft now that yer wrapped around Suna’s pinky aren’t ya?” The thought of having that conversation made him shudder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Usually when Atsumu talked, it was pretty harmless. Some mumbling that was lost in the recesses of Atsumu’s sleep-addled mind, a couple of groans here and there. After a while Osamu had the great pleasure of finding out that he could hold entire </span>
  <em>
    <span>conversations </span>
  </em>
  <span>with his brother. Most of the time Atsumu’s talking was short and almost impossible to decipher, and when he </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> manage to reply to Atsumu they were usually lines like “could ya repeat that again?” or “what’d ya mean about elven women?” although that one was pretty specific and wasn’t a frequent topic of conversation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pretty quickly Osamu realized that if he moved fast enough, he could record Atsumu. Partly for blackmail, mostly to send to Suna and laugh at how stupid Atsumu was. He caught a couple of gems, like Atsumu asking “what d’ya think the purpose of dirt is?” and talking about “la squadra” which Suna informed him was a reference to an anime.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a while, Atsumu’s conversation topics changed drastically. One night Osamu was sending Suna a meme he thought was funny when Atsumu began his normal 1:00 AM rambling.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm Omi-kun lemme…wash yer hands fer ya…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stuck between laughing and letting his jaw drop in shock, Osamu settled for pulling out his camera and beginning to record.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wha’ did ya say?” He asked, trying to hold himself together.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Omi-kun needs ta take a break, lemme wash his hands fer him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Osamu snorted. “Why’s tha’?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He works, he, umm…” Atsumu paused, seemingly confused by the words coming out of his mouth. “I dunno. I’m gonna sleep, I’m tired.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“‘Kay,” Osamu replied, “dream of washin’ Sakusa-san’s hands.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Atsumu mumbled something back and rolled over, but Osamu had already ended the video and sent it to Suna with a few choice words and some exclamation points.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Me</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[video sent]</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>WHAT THE FUCK?!?!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Beau</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sent it to Ginji lol</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Me</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsumu can never know</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Beau</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Our lips are sealed, but teasing’s still on the table</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Me</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ofc</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-_-_-_-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So Atsumu-kun, what do you think about Sakusa-san?” Suna asked nonchalantly while taking the nets down after practice. He had spent the entire practice giving Osamu </span>
  <em>
    <span>looks</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and Osamu couldn’t tell if he wanted to make out in the storage closet or pester Atsumu, so he decided to just ignore him in case he guessed wrong.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ugh,” Atsumu groaned, “Omi-kun’s such a smug sonofabitch. Plus his wrists are freaky. Have ya </span>
  <em>
    <span>seen</span>
  </em>
  <span> them when he spikes? Disgusting.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suna raised an eyebrow at Osamu as to say </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I can’t believe he’s this clueless”</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Osamu couldn’t help but agree.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, but don’t you think they’re kind of cool?” Suna argued while folding the net, “he can put the nastiest spin on the ball, he’d probably be a fun spiker to have as a setter.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Atsumu scoffed. “If he weren’ so picky, but tha’ jackass won’t even </span>
  <em>
    <span>look</span>
  </em>
  <span> at a set he doesn’ like.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess you’re right,” Suna hummed, and the conversation was over.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-_-_-_-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A month later, Atsumu received an invitation to attend the All-Japan Youth Intensive Training Camp. He also began talking about Sakusa in his sleep again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm, curly,” Atsumu sighed in his sleep.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Already hitting ‘play’ on his phone camera, Osamu asked “what’s curly?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“His hair.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who’s hair?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uhh…Omi-kun’s. I’s curly. An’ prolly soft. I wanna touch it. Do ya think he’d let me curl it around my fingers?” Atsumu asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s no harm in askin’,” Osamu replied with a grin as he ended the video, sending it to Suna.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-_-_-_-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>To Osamu’s great pleasure, it turned out that Sakusa would also be attending the Tokyo training camp with Atsumu. He ended up going through about five different people to find Sakusa’s LINE number, and once he did, simply sent the two videos with a winking emoji.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Me</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[2 videos sent]</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>😉</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Have fun at camp</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Sakusa</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Why are you sending me this?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Me</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsumu’s hopeless but he loves you</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Don’t fuck this up</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Exactly two minutes later Sakusa read his message, before promptly ignoring him. That was fine with Osamu, his job was complete. Now all he had to do was sit back and watch two emotionally-stunted people fall in love.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-_-_-_-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Exactly two days after Atsumu left for camp, Osamu received a LINE message from Sakusa at 1:32 AM.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Sakusa</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[video sent]</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thanks</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The video showed Atsumu asleep in bed, drooling a bit on the pillow. Osamu snorted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He clicked play.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm Omi-kun…” Atsumu rolled onto his back with a groan.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What about him?” Sakusa’s voice behind the camera asked, intrigued.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wanna, uhh, kiss him.” Atsumu confessed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why’s that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Atsumu sat up in his bed, the sheets falling around his waist. “He’s so, so, ugh. I can’t…he’s somethin’. Somethin’ good. I wanna hold him an’ kiss his moles cause he’s good an’ he </span>
  <em>
    <span>deserves </span>
  </em>
  <span>it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sakusa chuckled. “Well, I’m sure he’ll be very happy to hear that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He better,” Atsumu grumbled. “He better be so fuckin’ happy tha’ he shits rainbows outta his ass.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The camera shook as Sakusa laughed, and Atsumu fell back onto the bed and rolled over, back to Sakusa.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Goodnight Atsumu-san,” Sakusa whispered. He didn’t get a reply; Atsumu was already fully passed out, but it didn’t matter. It was clear he knew what Atsumu would say without him having to say it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-_-_-_-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Three days later Atsumu returned home. He had barely taken his shoes off in the genkan before Osamu pounced.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, did’ya have fun in Tokyo?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Atsumu hummed questioningly, distracted by something on his phone. “Ya, it was, it was good.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Meet anyone nice? Maybe a boyfriend?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Atsumu looked up at his brother with a glare.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The hell are ya on about Samu?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh nothin’,” Osamu hummed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Atsumu shrugged before dragging himself to their room, not noticing the smile on Osamu’s face. His brother had been blushing.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks so much for reading! As always, you can find me on <a href="https://twitter.com/gr1lledcheesy">twitter</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>